


Distractions Aren't So Bad

by loseyourself99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: Clarisse like's Annabeth, Annabeth likes Clarisse. Now why can't they just say it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

I was having a bad day today, I woke up in the infirmary with a serious headache and no idea how I got there.

"Oh, look who's alive." I hear Beckendorf say.

"What am I doing in the infirmary?" I asked.

"You were making goo goo eyes at Annabeth and you fell off the climbing wall." He responded making me roll my eyes.

"I was not-" Before I could finish my sentence Annabeth walked in and made me forget what I was trying to say.

"Are you ok Clarisse? I saw you fall." She asked looking concerned.

"I didn't fall, I jumped." I said, then immediately started beating myself up. Why would I tell her I jumped now she thinks I'm an idiot.

All Annabeth did was look at me with even more concern.

"Maybe you should lay back down you landed on your head". She said placing her hand on my shoulders pushing me back onto the bed. "I'll come check on you after lunch."

And with that she was gone, and Beckendorf was looking at me with a stupid grin on his face. I braced for the inevitable question.

"Why don't you just ask her on a date?" He asked me.

"You remember the last girl I dated?" I said answering his question with a question.

"You dated someone before?" He asked confused.

"Exactly!" I said. "I've never dated anyone before because girls don't want to date me especially not girls like Annabeth."

"Just ask her, the worst thing she can say is 'no'" He said.

"You're right." I said. "The worse thing she can say is 'no'. Why does everyone act like someone saying no isn't enough to completely shatter your spirit and make you wish you were dead?"

"Let's make a deal." He said. "I'll ask Silena, and you'll ask Annabeth. That way we both have something to lose."

"Fine." I said shaking his hand. Beckendorf liked Silena like I like Annabeth, so I know he'll never do it.

I got up and left the infirmary a little after lunch time and bumped into Annabeth.

"Oh are you feeling better already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to sleep it off." I said and she smiled at me. I had momentarily forgot how to breath but I shook it off.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"You know our first official visit to Olympus." 

"Oh, that. I mean I guess so." I said shrugging.

"Well I'm kinda excited to see all of the architecture up there. It'll be like a dream, and I'm glad we get to go see it."

I found myself getting excited when she said 'we' but then I realized that she meant it as I'd just happen to be there too.

"I'm sorry I made you fall." She said.

"How was it your fault? I was just a little distracted." I told her.

"Well as your distraction I apologize." She said and ran off.

I guess I should explain how I fell. I was almost at the top of the climbing wall and I locked eyes with Annabeth. She smiled at me and my brain locked up and I slipped. End of story I know it's stupid but that's what she does to me. She makes me freeze up and forget what I'm doing, it sucks but she's worth it.

I did some really intense training in the arena and destroyed all the combat dummies. I was in perfect form, when summer came around I was going to destroy everyone who challenges me. Also I know it'll impress Annabeth if she see's me defeating my enemies. I practiced for a couple more hours and left.

I went back to my cabin to get ready for our visit to Olympus, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if she meant she was excited to see Olympus with me. So I did something I would never do if I wasn't in extreme panic mode.

I walked over to the Aphrodite Cabin and opened knocked on the door. Silena opened it and smiled.

"Hi Clarisse." She said.

"I need your help." I said. "Annabeth-"

"Oh, finally. You're gonna let me help you with your crush. Come here!" She said squealing.

I was dragged into the cabin and went through possibly the longest hour of my life.

First she put me in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

Ok, we need to get your skin nice and clean." She said.

"Alright hand me the soap." I said.

"The soap...the soap! I know you didn't just say soap." She yelled. I thought she was gonna hurt me.

"First." She said angrily. "You have to use this skin cleanser. Second you need to exfoliate and cleanse your pores. Lastly take this cream and apply it counter clockwise, if I see you do it clock wise I'm gonna slap you. This should take you exactly 7.25 minutes."

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. 

"Ok, now your outfit, let's go to your cabin." She said.

We walked over to my cabin and she swiftly threw everyone out and started going threw my clothes.

"Where are your cargo khakis?" She asked.

"I don't have any." I said looking confused.

"You know, the one's that are kinda tight on you and hang from your hips perfectly." She said as if I was stupid.

"Those are Mark's." I told her. "I borrowed them because I forgot to do laundry."

She went over to Marks chest and dug out the pants she was looking for.

"Who owns the dark gray Versace hoodie and those red and white Jordans?"

"Mark, his mom's rich."

She continued looking through Marks things and got out the items she was looking for gave them to me and told me to go change.

I looked at the clock it was time for us to meet Chiron and Argus at the border and I looked better than I ever did for a camp event. Silena even talked me into wearing a shirt that actually fit.

I saw Annabeth and walked over to her. This is stupid, I'm stupid, this is going to end badly. Run away. But it was too late she saw me.

"Hey Annabeth." I said when I finally reached her.

She took a second to take in my outfit. 

"You look nice." She said blushing and looking away. Now I knew why Silena insisted on this outfit. She knew Annabeth would like it.

"So do you, but that goes without saying." 

Chiron and Argus herded us onto the van and we headed off to Olympus. This might actually be a good day and all it took was a little distraction to make it happen. I mean it's not a date but close enough for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

We made it to the Empire State Building and headed to the elevator. In total there were about 15 of us not counting Chiron and Argus. I couldn't help but notice that Annabeth was standing really close to me on the ride up. 

As the elevator doors opened we all filed out.

"Ok, you guys are allowed to explore Mount Olympus to your hearts content." Chiron said.

We all cheered it's gonna be fun running all over Olympus.

"However, the residential area and the shopping district are off limits." He said which caused all of us to groan. "Everyone be sure to behave yourself." I noticed that he was looking at me and the Stolls. But I always behave myself... and anyone who says I don't can taste my fist.

Chiron let us go and we all ran off. He made us use the buddy system and I was with Silena, Beckendorf and Annabeth.

"It sucks that we can't go to the shopping district." Silena whined.

"Well we could still go." Beckendorf said confidently.

"But Chiron said-" Silena started.

"We'll probably never get another chance like this again." I said backing him up. "You wanna go Annabeth?"

"Um...I'm not sure it's a good idea." Annabeth said looking at the ground. "Who knows what Chiron will do if we go."

"Yeah, guy's going is a bad idea." Silena stated.

"Also I think Chiron is expecting you to do something wrong." Annabeth said.

"Alright, just drop it." I said, I was starting to get a little angry. I didn't like the fact Annabeth was judging me for trying to do something nice for her.

We walked around the Palace taking in the sights, but my heart wasn't in it. Annabeth tried to start a conversation with me but I was short with her.

"Excuse us for a second." Beckendorf said taking my arm and pulling me over to the side. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're being moody, and you're not giving Annabeth the attention she's vying for." He said. "Come on, Annabeth could've paired up with Luke who's her best friend, but she picked you."

"Alright, you win. That thing from earlier kinda got under my skin." I said sighing.

"I know, but calm down. Now you have to play catch up, get in there and make her feel like she didn't waste her night on you." He said. We were about to walk back over when I saw Annabeth walking away by herself. I ran after her.

"Annabeth." I said, and she stopped and turned to me."

"What do you want?" She asked, it wasn't hostile. But it still seemed as though she didn't want to talk to me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been a little moody tonight, and I know I don't deserve it but I'd love another chance to get this right." I said.

She sighed and shrugged. I tried to contain my sigh of relief.

"Come with me." I said, we waved to Silena and Beckendorf and I lead her to a secluded area that I noticed on our walk.

What I wasn't expecting was for there to be a weird park here overlooking the residential area. This is either the best luck I've ever come across or Aphrodite giving me a second chance. I walked Annabeth over to the closest bench which I'm sure would've been really hard to get if it was Valentines Day, and we sat down.

"So besides my moodiness, were you having a good time? I asked.

"Anytime I get to spend with you is a good time." She said blushing, I looked away knowing I was blushing too.

"I feel the same way, I was nervous tonight because I thought you'd get so lost in seeing Olympus, you'd forget about me."

"Are you forgetting, I said I wanted to see it with you." She said, making me realize that when she said we back at camp...she really did mean the two of us.

I was about to say something but, I couldn't. I mean where do I go from there, she just admitted that she wanted to spend time with me.

I took a chance and put my hand on top of hers and she responded by holding my hand. Put this on my list of top favorite days.

"You wanna go check out the throne room?" She asked.

"What if they're already in there?" I asked.

"Then I guess you'll have to mind your manners." She said pulling me to my feet.

We walked to the throne room hand in hand and I'm pretty sure I had a stupid grin on my face. 

To say that the throne room was big is an understatement, this place makes Bill Gates house look like an ant hill. It had awesome marble columns and braziers illuminating the pathway to the thrones. We avoided that area voting to save it for last. Annabeth let go of my hand and looked around like it was her greatest dream come true (I mean I guess in a way it kinda is). As we looked around this giant room we saw statues of all the gods and I saw that one statue that I hate more than anything. It was _Ludovisi Ares_ the statue that everyone always said resembled.

"This is the most magnificent place I've ever seen in my life." Annabeth said.

"I'm sure they did it on purpose." I said rolling my eyes, making her push me playfully.

We explored every inch of this palace and finally made our way to the center where the thrones were lined up. Even without their Olympian occupants they were a sight to behold. Each had its own intricate designs.

"Do you have a chair this nice at home?" Annabeth asked.

"Pretty sure, no one does." I said. "Should we keep going?"

"I don't think so, the meeting starts soon. So we should probably just hang out in here." She said.

I walked over closer to Annabeth and she looked up at me expectantly. Part of me wondered if she wanted me to kiss her but another part me was screaming 'don't be stupid Clarisse'. I was having a serious conflict, but I decided I would go for it. 

I have a confession to make, I've never kissed anyone before so I was nervous, but I was determined this was going to happen. That was until all of the Olympians materialized in the throne room. This made Annabeth back away, leaving me hopelessly disappointed. Safe to say I got really moody again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...I missed you guys. Have a chapter.

Now I'm not sure how to explain this properly but it felt so weird being surrounded by 12 all powerful beings. Especially 12 all powerful beings that just ruined my moment with the girl I like. Annabeth and I bowed to the gods and greeted them properly.

As if right on cue Chiron and the other campers walked into the throne room and bowed to the Olympians. We all sat in the middle of the throne room next to Hestia's Hearth and watched as the meeting got started. Much to my annoyance Chiron made us sit with our respective cabins. The gods went over things that pertained to their particular fields of influence. Athena and my father argued about some war going on, Demeter and Mr. D talked about plants and fruit harvesting (boring). 

After a while I just completely zoned out, the meeting wasn't all that interesting and I was missing Annabeth. I wondered if she missed me too, I couldn't look at her without everyone including the gods noticing I was doing it, but I did it anyway. By some weird twist Annabeth ended up sitting next to Luke and I felt myself get jealous. They looked like they were enjoying some sort of joke or something and it made my blood boil. So I did the only thing I could think of... I lit some cherry bombs and threw them over.

Looking back on this incident it probably wasn't the best idea. I mean I got away with it because the gods all had a good laugh and only three people knew that I had them. The bad news is that one of those people was Annabeth. The other two were Beckendorf and Silena but that's not really important.

After the meeting she found me.

"What was that Clarisse?" She asked.

"What was what?" I responded trying to feign innocence.

"You know, when you threw those cherry bombs at Luke and I." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know." I responded, and it was the truth. I didn't know why I threw those fireworks at them.

Annabeth shook her head and walked away but she stopped abruptly and looked back. "You were trying to hurt us weren't you?"

"No, how could you say that!" I said feeling awful, she shrugged and kept walking.

When we made it back to camp I went into the woods and laid on the ground. It wasn't long until I started banging my head against the ground.

"Why. Are. You. Such. An. Idiot." I said punctuating each word with a hit.

"I was wondering the same thing." I was expecting to see Beckendorf but instead it was Luke and something seemed a little off about him.

"Look um...my bad about the fireworks." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem." He said smiling, but something felt fake about it. "Son of Hermes remember I know about pranks."

I nodded remembering all the horrible pranks he and his cabin pulled on just about anyone.

"You need to make things right with Annabeth." He started "There's no telling how much time the two of you will have to be happy with each other."

Again I just nodded not knowing what to say. Also that's a really weird thing to say.

"Now." It was a simple command and I listened because if he was telling me this Annabeth must be really upset. I mean did she really think I was trying to hurt them.

I got off the ground and started walking towards the Athena Cabin. As I was walking away I felt something really powerful, like scary powerful but I chose to ignore it Annabeth was more important.

Annabeth's bed was right below a window so I knocked on it. She sat up and looked out the window (gods she was beautiful). I beckoned her out and she shook her head no. I put my hands together in a begging motion and she sighed. But she opened the window and crawled out.

We snuck to the out to the woods where the harpies wouldn't find us. I also made sure we steered clear of the part Luke was in. I sat down and she sat like 5 feet away facing me.

"So what did you want?" She asked.

I bit my cheek, I need to say this extremely quickly just get it all out at one time.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you guys, I would never try to hurt you how could you even think that. I...I was just jealous, I saw you smiling and happy with Luke and I...and I did something stupid...I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything for a while just sat there thinking. She slid over closer and took my hand.

"You have nothing to be jealous of Clarisse." She said. "Everything that I said to you on Olympus was true, I want to spend time with you."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, I walked her back to her cabin and she stopped before she went in deep in thought yet again. She turned around and kissed my cheek and then ran into her cabin.

I just stood there stupefied for I don't know how long...if this is what my future has in store I can't wait.

"Is that a camper out of bed?" I heard a harpy say. Oh great, she distracted me again.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a good few months I've spent time with Annabeth, and trained harder than ever. I also kept an eye on Luke and just as I suspected he's really suspicious. Part of me wanted to tell Annabeth but I thought better of it. She might take it the wrong way if her I told her that her best friend was up to something.

"Hey Risse" Beckendorf said.

"What's up man." I said.

"Have you gathered your courage yet?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said really confused.

"I mean did you kiss Annabeth yet, you coward." He said.

I blushed "I-I'm gonna kiss her."

You know I really hate him sometimes.

"Did you talk to Silena?" I asked to tease him.

"Did you even ask Annabeth to be your girlfriend yet?" He retorted.

We glared at each other then we burst out laughing.

"You ready for the start of summer, new campers, new experiences, new ways to irritate Chiron." He said smiling.

"I hate new things." I said sulkily.

"Oh relax, don't be so pessimistic, new experiences also means new experiences for you and Annabeth as well." He said smirking at me, to which I responded by tackling him. We rolled down the hill laughing. I want to say that's all that happened but we kinda knocked over a brazier and started a small fire....a small one honest.

Chiron didn't seem to care how small the fire was he was livid, and he made us clean the stables or no dinner. But honestly after you clean the stables the last thing on your mind is food.

The next few days were normal until some kid came back with Grover. They said he killed the Minotaur, well we could all do that given the chance. 

It was just after breakfast and I was looking for Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found, I haven't seen her since the new kid arrived. 

"She's in the infirmary." Someone called out to me, I guess it was kinda obvious who I was looking for. I hurried off to the infirmary because I thought there was something wrong with Annabeth, but when I looked through the window she was nursing that new kid back to health. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling but I knew it wasn't good. It was the same exact feeling I had when I through those fireworks at Annabeth and Luke.

I started taking deep breathes and tried my hardest to calm down...but the Ares rage was coming out so I stormed off. I grabbed my spear and went to destroy some monsters in the woods. When I came out I was feeling slightly better but I wanted to destroy that new guy. She did that for the next couple of days and I was seething with anger.

I did my activities for the day and I ended up running into Annabeth and that little runt on the way back to my cabin.

I'm going to fast forward through this part because whenever I think of it I ponder first degree murder (which Chiron tells me is 'illegal'). Long story short the punk doused everyone in toilet water.

Like seriously it was the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and yet somehow he didn't have a drop on him. I went back to my cabin to get cleaned up and I couldn't help but feel my rage come back. Annabeth went with him, she follows him like he's the answer to all she's been looking for. Well I'll just have to change that when capture the flag comes around I'll grind him into dust. She almost seemed like she was disappointed by my choice to dunk that idiots head in the toilet. I didn't want to say anything but it hurt that she didn't side with me.

At the big capture the flag game I made a huge tactical error, I didn't think about the fact that Annabeth had been counting on me to try and take Jackson out. I should've known better its the easiest trick in the book 'distract your enemies and while their guards down defeat them'. How does she always get me with her distractions.

So yeah they won, oh and Jackson got claimed by Poseidon that's not important though. What's really important is what Annabeth came to tell me that night.

"I'm telling you Clarisse, I knew he was special." Annabeth said making me narrow my eyes. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing, if he's so special to you." I said grumpily.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She said coming closer.

"I mean you've been spending so much time taking care of him, I hope he makes you happy." I said staring out the window.

"Are you jealous?" She asked a hint of amusement present in her voice.

I didn't say anything I just kept looking out the window. She came even closer and took my hand, I didn't look at her.

"Don't be that way Risse. When we come back from the quest I know he's going to get, we can spend some time together. There's something I'd really like to talk to you about." She said letting go of my hand and walking out of my cabin.

As she walked away I was distracted by the sight of her retreating form, gods I love being distracted by her.

“You know you look like a pervert staring like that.” Beckendorf said.

“Must you ruin the moment.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Oh, sorry please continue staring at Annabeth.” He said.

“I will.” I said.

He started laughing and I joined in half-heartedly.

“You know she’s crazy about you right.” He said looking at me. I didn’t respond, it always blew my mind how he always knew what I was thinking.

“Why don’t you have a heart to heart with her as soon as soon as possible.” He said grabbing my shoulder.

I shrugged, I knew he would say something like that, but I was scared because Annabeth said she wanted to talk about something and it worried me.

Well Annabeth wasn’t wrong (no surprise there) that Jackson kid got a quest and he, Grover, and Annabeth left to go find the lightning bolt or something. I also saw Luke out of the corner of my eye, he looked kinda disturbing. But the only thing I could really think about was Annabeth going somewhere with Jackson…I wish I had my fireworks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been a while....sorry. Next chapter will be longer.

My siblings laughed as they walked out of our cabin meeting, we decided on our plan for the next capture the flag game and were certain we were going to win. It didn't even matter because Annabeth wouldn't be here to make it worth while. It would also be good to pulverize that Jackson kid for putting Annabeth in danger with his stupid problems.

“So how’s your other plan going?” Beckendorf asked scaring the crap out of me.

“What other plan, you stalker.” I asked.

“You know, your plan to make Annabeth your girlfriend and kiss her. That plan.” He replied rolling his eyes.

“Oh, that plan…It’s hit a wall and exploded.” I said sighing. “I don’t deal well with emotions and feelings so it makes relationships harder for me.”

“You think I don’t know that. You’ve been emotionally stunted since birth.” He said, it was my turn to roll my eyes. "C'mon let's go to the forges there's something cool I want to show you."

We walked over to the forges and Beckendorf showed me a sword.

"You know how you like your electric spear, well get ready for flaming sword." He said with the smirk of an evil genius.

"Oh so you brought me here to be your test monkey?" I said skeptically.

He looked guilty "Um...no?"

I shoved him "I'm just messing with you, hand it over."

We took the sword outside to the training field for a test run. I hit the button and the flames spun to life along the blade. This is so AWESOME! I swung the blade at the training dummy and as soon as it made contact the sword exploded in my hand.

"Clarisse, Clarisse are you ok?" A distorted voice came through. 

"Annabeth is that you?" I asked.

"No, Risse it's me." the voice replied.

"When did you get back?" I said continuing my questions.

"Chiron! Hurry we need help over here!" 

Then it all went dark.

Now listen, I've never had a demigod dream, so this dream freaked me out.

First I was on a ship and all around me my crew was running around making preparations for something I wasn't even sure of. When I turned around I saw a giant set of rocks that slammed together. Before I had a chance to understand my surroundings they changed. I watched as my ship sailed through a monstrous vortex and a giant monster sitting on a hill, but again the vision ended before I could understand what was going on. Only this time I ended up back in reality with a bunch of children of Apollo and Chiron standing above me.

I sat up quickly making everyone jump.

"Calm down child, you may have a concussion." Chiron gently pushing me back down on the bed.

"What happened to Annabeth. She was here before I passed out." I said.

"No she wasn't." Beckendorf replied. "She's still on the quest with Percy." 

I rolled my eyes at the mention of water boy. I sat up again slower this time and put my feet over the side of the bed. This time a child of Apollo, Lee Fletcher put me back in the bed.

"You won't make it to see Annabeth again if you don't behave yourself and rest." He said.

I groaned but I didn't get up again. Beckendorf told me that I had been in that bed for days and he thought he had killed me. Serves him right for making a defective sword. But I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. What the Hades does it have to do with my life.

I fell back asleep and when I woke up this time Annabeth was looking down on me.

"Annabeth is that really you?" I asked looking at her.

"Were you expecting someone else with my face?" She replied.

"It happened when I first got blown up so...yes." I said sitting up making her look at me with concern. "How was your quest?" 

She told me the whole story and I contemplated telling her how suspicious Luke had been acting. But I saw the sadness in her eyes and thought against it. I pulled her into a hug and she started crying. I mean like full on crying, I'm going to kill Luke no one makes Annabeth cry. **NO ONE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, have a chapter. Hope you enjoy, see you again soon.

I sat up straighter in the bed still looking at Annabeth. I reached over and wiped her tears away with my hand. 

"Please don't cry Annabeth. Do you want me to assault someone for you?" I asked making her look away and smile. "I mean it Annabeth, just point to someone and I'll do it!"

"No, if anything you'll only end up hurting yourself in your current condition." Annabeth said her voice still a little shaky.

I pulled her into my arms and held her in tight embrace, I sighed contently when she snuggled into me. She looked up at me expectantly and that's when I realized what she was silently trying to convey to me...She wanted me to kiss her? Wait am I misreading this...Oh gods this is difficult. I took a deep breath and went for it. I leaned in and brought my lips to hers. I don't know how to explain it but when I felt her kiss me back it was like I had died and gone to Elysium.

"Hey Annabeth-." Jackson said walking in and catching us. "Woah!"

Annabeth and I pulled apart as Jackson walked back outside.

"I should go see what he needed." Annabeth said I slight blush on her cheeks. 

"Y-yeah" I said rubbing the back of my head trying to calm my breathing. Man that Jackson kid had some awful timing and a whole lot of nerve to come looking for Annabeth while she was spending time with me.

I laid back on the bed again sighing contently. I can't believe I just got my first kiss! On top of that it was with Annabeth, even Olympus couldn't get as high as I was feeling right now.

"Looks like someone got their first kiss." Beckendorf said walking in. 

"What!" I shouted, there's no way he could possibly know that.

"Look at your face." He replied. "You look smug and like all of your hopes and dreams have come true."

I couldn't even lie he was my best friend and I wanted to tell him. "I have literally never felt better in my entire life."

"What about that time the Nymphs left the dessert room open and we ate like kings?" He asked, in reply I only shook my head that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I broke out of the infirmary that night I was tired of being treated like a helpless animal.

Before I could make it to my cabin Chiron caught me.

"Ms. La Rue, have you given any thought to what we talked about at the end of the school year."

"Look, I'm a demigod daughter of Ares. I would never volunteer for more school responsibilities." I told him.

"Don't let your parentage stop you from pushing yourself. If anything a daughter of Ares should rise to the challenge of taking harder courses." He said goading me.

"I know what your trying to do and the answer is-" I started before he cut me off.

"AP classes in high school mean less classes in college." He said smirking.

"Yes, the answer is yes obviously." I said walking off. I rolled my eyes when I heard him chuckling. I was definitely going to regret this.

The next morning I was waiting for Annabeth after breakfast.

"You waiting to ambush me?" Annabeth asked smiling up at me.

"Yes." I replied, startling her. I grabbed her and tossed her over my shoulder. I walked to the woods with her kicking and pounding my stomach with her fists.

I sat her down in a clearing by the water and she glared at me."You know when I said 'ambush' I was joking." 

"I wasn't going to at first but I saw an opportunity." I replied smiling.

"Ok you've kidnapped me now what?" She asked.

"I have two questions." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I might have two answers depending on the questions."

"Ok, first will you go to the fireworks with me? Second will you be my girlfriend?" I said with more confidence than I've ever had around her.

"Hmmm, I'll answer your questions with a question." She replied with a smile. "Who are you and what have you done with my Clarisse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sincerely confused.

"All of this confidence out of nowhere I miss my self conscious Clarisse. The one who trips over her words and doesn't know what to say" She replied pouting.

"Oh I'm still very much the same Clarisse, I just practiced with Beckendorf all last night." I said kicking at the ground. " I think he wanted to blow me up on purpose when I left his cabin last night.

"Well if you promise you're still the same, I guess the answer to both of your previous questions is yes.

"Yeah!" I shouted jumping and punching the air. Some nymphs poked their heads out of their trees and giggled at me. I felt my face and the tips of my ears heat up and I crouched into a tiny ball. Annabeth laughed at me.

"Yup, you're still my self conscious girlfriend." I looked up at her and she kissed me quickly and stood. "I have work to do, I'll see you soon.

Honestly what can I say that was the best summer I had ever spent at Camp Half-Blood so far, and I hoped it would only get better.

* * *

If I were to say the school year was long and hard it would be an understatement. Those extra classes Chiron had me take were murderous, between that and my mandatory Ares Cabin training my days were swamped. It also really sucked since Annabeth had gone home to her family.

That's why I was happy when summer came around, but something was off. It was the same feeling I had whenever Luke was around.

Chiron called all of the year rounders to a meeting at the camp border, but there was something weird about it.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk you through what's going on because there's no telling when my replacement will be here.

"What replacement?" Drew asked, honestly I couldn't believe she was paying attention and not checking her nails or makeup.

"Thalia's tree was poisoned. There's no telling how long the barrier hold up." Chiron continued.

"Who would do that?" I asked.

"I have not the slightest idea child. But what I do know is that Lord Zeus thinks I am the culprit. So I've been fired." Chiron responded.

"Has he lost his marbles!" I yelled, thunder sounded loudly.

"Careful Ms. La Rue, you should never insult the Lord Zeus, and his...marbles or the lack of." Chiron told me. "But there is something I want you to do for me."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Gather a team and watch the border, make sure nothing comes in." He said. "Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes..." I said. I, like everyone else was stupefied. Chiron walked off to pack his things or whatever while we were left to ponder his words. Who the hades was going o replace the man who's been training heroes for thousands of years.

I wish Annabeth was here, I had so many feelings and emotions. I just wish I could talk with her, this would drive her crazy with worry. Chiron basically...no not basically he did raise us. Annabeth please hurry and come back this is going to be a tough summer. I sighed and walked back camp to gather my troops. Why does this have to suck so much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright gather around you little nuisances." Mr. D called to us. 

I walked over with my border patrol and the rest of camp took a knee around Mr. D.

"This is Tantalus, the new activities director." Mr. D said continuing.

"Isn't he a criminal?" Beckendorf asked. Making Tantalus sneer at him.

"Aren't you missing your dessert privileges?" Tantalus responded.

"No." Beckendorf said rolling his eyes.

"Well you are now." Tantalus said smirking at him. "Look children I don't see a reason why we can't get along, you do as your told and we shouldn't have any problems."

"Mr. D?" I said raising my hand. "Is this a good idea, didn't he turn one of his kids into soup?"

"It was stew!" Tantalus yelled.

Yeah, because it made all the difference whether or not it was soup or stew.

"You'll have to take it up with Zeus because this was his idea." Mr. D said walking turning to walk away. "There all yours Tantalus...try not to kill them. It's really annoying writing a report to their parents about what happened."

Part of me was thinking about Mr. D having to write my mother and Ares a note about how Tantalus turned me into a nice Clarisse Stew.

"Carry on children, tomorrow I'll start my remodel of this camps horrid procedures." He said dismissing us.

Beckendorf caught my eye, and I told my patrol to meet up at Thalia's tree and I'd be there momentarily. 

"What's up?" I asked.

"This can't be serious." He replied.

"Missing your dessert? You should've kept your mouth shut. You know he's insane." I told him shaking my head.

"It's not about dessert stupid!" Beckendorf yelled. "Camp is going to fall apart with him running things."

"You don't think I know that already. It's a punishment." I responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Chiron loves us and this place more than anything in the world. Tantalus is going to run this place into the ground...so not only did Zeus strip Chiron of the job he loved he's also going to destroy the things that Chiron loves." I responded.

"That sucks." Beckendorf replied shaking his head.

"I know, we'll talk later. I have to get to my patrol." I said clapping his shoulder and walking to the big tree.

I met up with my troops, it wasn't anything great or special but it would keep camp safe. I had Castor, Lee, Jacob and Randy sons of Hermes, Mark also happened to return to camp so I had a pretty decent team.

"Ok guys, line up 15 meters apart with all of us that should cover the spot in the border that's weakened." I said, but they weren't looking at me. I turned in their direction and saw Argus walking toward the road. I HATED it. I felt like I was about to cry. I saluted him and my team did too, he raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"C'mon guys let get to work." I said and they all nodded.

All in all I would say that it was a very uneventful until I heard the sound of someone with a serious breathing problem. Wait...that sounds like a bull, maybe it's the Minotaur again I'd love to beat it and make Jackson look like the weakling his was, but I wasn't that lucky.

"Colchis Bull!" Lee shout form his perch. "Two of em!"

"Border Patrol let's go!" I yelled and they came to me looking nervous. "Be strong guys, never get in front of it try to flank it and take out it's legs ok."

They nodded but it honestly felt like they were going to bolt at any minute.

"Listen up, you have my **word,** no one is going to die here, unless I die first." I said looking them over one last time before the bulls decided they were tired of waiting for us so they attacked first.

My guard seemed to gain more confidence after hearing that, but I couldn't dwell on that it was time for battle. The bulls raged and knocked us around easily. I got up and one charged me and I went for it front legs...my spear snapped, and I was pissed. I can't explain it but the more I fight an enemy the more I'm able to predict their moves and come up with. counter strike. Just as I came up with something one of the bulls breathed fire all over my team, I barely had time to lift my shield to protect them. But I did the burns were minimal, but still enough to set some helmets on fire and send a few of my troops running around trying to put the fire out.

Everything was going fine until Jackson decided he wanted to try and steal the glory for himself. Like how dare he think he could save me. I defeated one of the bulls and walked up the hill too see they had defeated the second one. I hate to say it but I was glad my left arm hurt so bad I almost thought it was missing. I caught Annabeth's eye and somehow had the strength left to smile at her. When she smiled back I felt like everything was right in my world, when in fact everything had gone to hades.

"Clarisse...you've got wounded campers." She said, but I knew for a fact that's not what she wanted to say.

I wanted noting more than to collapse into Annabeth but there was no time my team needed me.

"If you're not hurt Jackson we need to get the injured to the infirmary." I said.

"What's going on here Clarisse? Where's Argus, he's camp security" He asked.

"You guys have been gone too long, Chiron and Argus have been fired." I responded.

"Why?!" He asked as Annabeth looked on with horror.

"That's why." I said pointing at Thalia's tree.

Jackson and Annabeth helped me get my squad to the infirmary and left to go see Chiron. I was about to leave when one of the helper nymphs called out to me.

"Where are you going? You're injured as well." She said grabbing my uninjured arm and bringing me to s bed. I will spare the details about how much it hurts to have a dislocated arm reset and a sprained wrist wrapped up. Dinner that night was a disturbing event where good old Tantalus decided to reinstate the chariot races without caring about border security, and that cyclops Jackson brought got claimed by Poseidon.

After the campfire, I waited until nobody would notice and pulled Annabeth into the woods with me. We sat on a bench outlooking the water.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm baffled to be honest. I never expected to come back to this mess." She responded locking her fingers with mine.

"Yeah imagine how I feel watching it all happen."

"Is this going to be alright Clarisse?" She asked me.

"I can't tell, but what I do know is that all of our problems are stemming from the tree." I responded.

"It's true, I think we need a quest to sort all of this out." She told me.

"A quest...you've become a quest junkie huh?" I said smiling at her, she let go of my hand and hit me playfully.

"Shut up, I didn't say me." She responded.

I turned and looked at her for the first time since we sat down and noticed how beautiful she was in the moonlight. I leaned in close and she kissed me. Gods, I missed her so much.


	8. Chapter 8

So it goes without saying that Tantalus completely ruined camp life, without even being there for a week. The first thing he did was reinstate the chariot races, which Lee reminded us caused 3 deaths and 26 mutilations. Fun times. I was one of those mutilations, one of the wheels of my chariot got destroyed and I went flying through the big house window. I broke 6 ribs and a femur ( I do not recommend the broken femur, it took a ridiculous amount of time to heal even with ambrosia).

That night after dinner when, surprise surprise Tyson was claimed by Poseidon. But that's not important, what's is important is what happened in Cabin 5.

"That guy Tantalus is a danger to camp. Even more than us." Sherman said.

"Yeah, that guy has some serious problems. I think he's honestly trying to kill us." Mark added.

"We need to be cautious." Aria said sitting up my bed.

"Why are are you in my bed?" I asked her.

"I sleep where I please, you know this." She said flopping back down and putting my blanket over her head.

"Anyway, we have to get rid of him. Any plans?" Sherman asked.

"Let's order a feast and eat it in front of him." Mark said nodding sage like.

"Let's throw him a party with a piñata." I said and they looked at me like I'm crazy. "Where he's the piñata!" 

When I said that they all cheered.

"Let's all take a nap!" Aria shouted, all this girl ever does is sleep. I vaguely wonder how it's possible.

"Not bad plans but I have a better idea." Our father said appearing in the center of the room terrifying all of us. The jerk had the nerve to laugh.

"You have a plan, Sir?" Sherman asked.

"Get him fired. By proving that Chiron is innocent." Dad said looking at each of us.

"How?" Mark asked.

He turned to the boys side of the room. "One of you will go and find the Golden Fleece, and save the tree. By doing that the true culprit will reveal himself.

That sounded really dangerous. I'm the strongest one in the cabin, why is he looking at them.

"I'll go." I said.

"Out of the question." He said point blank. "Just because I made you cabin leader doesn't mean I trust you not to disgrace me."

"I think it does." I said standing tall. "Sending anyone other than me will only serve to embarrass you in front of the Olympians, Father. I'm your chosen leader if you don't send me they'll think you don't trust your own decisions and if you send one of them when they fail they'll laugh at you for not sending your strongest."

I cannot let one of them go on this quest. I would never allow my siblings to go into battle without me, they need my guidance, also they're hella stupid.

Without a word I was teleported outside and I felt a kick land hard against my stomach. I gasped at the impact it didn't hurt a lot but it caught me off guard. I stood up.

"Alright, you wanna go?!" I yelled and a sword appeared before me. I guess I had my answer. I grabbed the sword and my father charged me.

We exchanged blow after blow, the only thing that could be heard is loud breathing (from me) and the sound of Celestial Bronze clashing. It was a battle unlike any I had ever had before, My senses were heightened I fought like my life depended on it and it did. I dodged and parried, my goal was to disarm him and take it from there. When I tried to disarm him and he sidestepped me. He brought the hilt of his sword down on my neck and I hit the ground hard. He then proceeded to stomp on my back and I got to my hands and knees and he kicked me in the stomach, hard as hades. That was my punishment for losing this battle against him. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and threw me against the nearest tree. I'm sure the nymph living in there wasn't too happy but they wisely stayed inside. He attacked me with a flurry of jabs and yet another kick in the stomach (gross out alert) I puked...so hard. He pulled me so I was standing upright and grabbed me by the throat.

"This is just a preview of what will happen if you fail me on this quest. When the time comes, Tantalus will volunteer you for the quest." He said still choking the life out of me, he released me and I should've saw this coming but he kicked me in the stomach one last time. But this one made the world go dark.

I woke up the next day in the infirmary.Well at least I assumed it was the next day in reality two days had passed.

"Look who's up." Beckendorf said looking down on me. "Welcome back Risse."

"Are you OK?!" Annabeth asked appearing at the door and coming over to hug me.

"You've been out cold for a day and a half." Annabeth said. "What happened."

"I had a run in with my father."

I explained my situation to them and they offered support and opinions, I didn't know if I should be excited for this quest of terrified.

I looked pointedly at Beckendorf and he got the hint.

"Alright, alight, I'm going." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

I pulled Annabeth onto the bed with me and I laid my head on her.

"Are you going to laugh at me, because I couldn't defeat my father like your best friend could?" I asked a little annoyed at my topic of conversation.

"It wasn't the same." Annabeth replied.

I didn't say anything I waited for her to continue.

"Percy didn't technically beat Ares." She said. "By all means Ares was about to destroy him, and then he got this weird look on his face and stopped, that gave Percy his opening to win. I'm sure Ares was just toying with Percy in the first place. But in your battle with him, he was most likely serious and would've killed you if you had made a serious mistake."

"You're not worng." I said nodding. I didn't feel like talking anymore so I snuggled into her some more (you better not laugh at me for being a big baby for Annabeth).

She held me tight "Rest as much as you can, the chariot races are in a couple of hours." She said kissing my temple. I feel asleep until then

The Chariot Races were OK except for those weird Stymphalian Birds attacking and later that night just as my father said, the quest to save camp was offered to me. I couldn't blow this. I was going to succeed if it killed me (well if I didn't my father would probably kill me anyway).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while....I'm sorry, more soon. Enjoy the chapter.

I was about to leave but Annabeth and Beckendorf caught up with me.

"You're going alone?" She asked.

"I can't risk taking anyone else with me." I replied.

"Clarisse don't be stupid let us help you." Beckendorf said rolling his eyes.

"I would love to let someone help me, but the sea of monsters is a death trap...theres a reason why I volunteered for this quest."

"You think you're invincible and you're not!" Annabeth yelled, she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't you worry about me I promise you I'll have the fleece and be back before you know it." I said hoping I sounded confident and not terrified like I was.

"O-OK." Annabeth said looking down.

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. "Don't worry, I've got this."

"That's what you say right before you do something stupid! Or dangerous!"

"She's made up her mind Annabeth." Beckendorf said. "Well get out of here."

"Take care of Annabeth." I said and he nodded.

I turned and walked away but Beckendorf grabbed my arm.

"Not you too man." I said.

"Just be careful. I can't afford to break in a new best friend." Beckendorf said sadly but he let me go.

I took off down the hill and headed to the ocean where my father was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." He said shaking his head.

"I had to walk." I replied.

"Just get on the ship, it'll take you where you need to go and the crew can handle any of your tiny mortal needs." Ares said.

"Please define 'mortal needs'..." I said.

"Get. On. The. Ship." He said glaring at me with those flaming eye sockets.

"Aye Aye, Captain."I said said sarcastically and jumped on the ship.

I felt something hard hit me in the head, I turned back and my dear father was gone. I looked down and saw he had thrown a rolled up map at me. I started my lovely journey and I have to say I hate being on the water it's just miles and miles of wetness. The worst thing of all was I was starting to miss Annabeth, the clouds were starting to look like her. Maybe I should have let Annabeth and Beckendorf come with me...that prophecy said some very concerning things about me needing friends. Then there was that bit about fearing for my life...this is gonna suck. 

I was caught off guard when an Iris message came though. I was informed that Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson had left camp. and I get the honor of telling them that they've been banished from camp, if they didn't die first. What the hades is Jackson thinking getting Annabeth into this mess. I'm going to pummel him, the next time I see him.

"Captain! There's a Hydra!" One of those undead guys said.

I came out and noticed that a Hydra was about to eat Annabeth and her band of misfits.

I saved their miserable lives and brought them on the ship and gave them the tour. I sent them to the cabins below deck but it wasn't long before Annabeth came up to see me.

"I know you're probably mad to se me here but I had to come help you." She said leaning against the railing next to me.

I'm glad you came to try and help me, it means a lot. But this is too dangerous." I said shaking my head. "Wait until I see Beckendorf again."

"It's not his fault." Annabeth said defending him. "I handcuffed him to a pegasus."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "How is that even possible."

"I'm a daughter of Athena if I think it I can make it happen." She said smugly.

I reached over and sheltered her between my arms still leaning against the railing.

"I'll do my best to protect you." I said.

"Thats my line, I came to rescue you remember." I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

You want me to tell you what's not fun? Waking up to a huge amount of light and immense heat. I sat up and looked around disoriented. I look toward the door and the light was almost demanding that I follow it.

I pull on my shoes and jacket and walk toward the boiler deck. I made it to the center when a deep booming voice startled me.

"Someone's having a good time." My father said glaring at me. "How was your date."

I didn't know what to say. "I-I was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing!" He said cutting me off. "You're supposed to be focusing. I shouldn't have to tell you this."

"I apologize father." I said bowing my head deep, trying to appease his anger.

"You apologize? Huh? No I apologize for making a sorry excuse of a child like you." He said growling.

"T-that's not fair." I stammered out. "I wouldn't have spent time with Annabeth if I knew it would displease you."

"You bring disgrace to me with your infatuation with this Athenian child. She distracts you too much, she even managed to distract you on a quest of all things." He said causing me to stare at the ground.

"They would have died if I didn't step in and save them!" I said trying to regain my footing in this discussion.

"I don't want excuses little girl!" He growled.

"Y-yes, father." I mumbled, how does he always make me feel like I'm 4 years old.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"

"No father." I responded, his response was to mock me. Yeah real mature _dad_. 

He continued to yell at me telling me that I 'better not disgrace him' and he vanished.

I slapped my face a couple of times and headed up the stairs as the alarms sounded.

Annabeth gave me a wave but I ignored her. I felt bad about it but I didn't want to make my father angry at her or forbid me to see her.

We had finally made it to the Sea of Monsters and I wasn't going to blow this. The sky darkened around us and the water got rougher.

Annabeth came over to me looking a little ticked off that I ignored her greeting. 

"Is it a hurricane?" She asked.

"Nope, Charybdis." I responded..

"Have you lost your mind!" She asked.

"Only way into the Sea of Monsters, through Charybdis and her sister Scylla."

"What do you mean just go around them, there's plenty of room." Jackson said. That's weird it's the first time I'm noticing him.

"Don't you know anything if I try to go around them they would just reappear in my path. This is the only true way to get in." I responded.

"What about the clashing rocks?" Annabeth asked. 

"Three things." I said. "One, we don't have that kind of time to try and telegraph the rocks. Two, this is more fun. Three, I have big cannons so this should be easy."

She looked at me like I had lost all of my brain cells, I couldn't help but think how good she looks right now.

"Captain! What do you want to do?" The crew mates asked me. Oh great, she distracted me again.

I guess it should go without saying that we completely lost. The ship sunk and I was left all alone floating in the sea.

"Annabeth!" I screamed as loud as I could, but got no response. I continued to call her for what seemed like hours.

I realized that it was hopeless. What if I never saw her again, the last thing she would remember is was me being rude to her this morning and getting her killed.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get eaten by a shark." I said staring into the water.

I was stuck in the middle of the sea feeling sorry for myself. My father had been right, he should've sent someone else.

"Are you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?" A voice asked making me fall out of the boat.

I was yanked from the water and placed perfectly dry back on the boat.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you." She responded.

"I assume you're either here to help me or rip my limbs off and dip them in BBQ sauce." I said warily.

"Why would I be carrying BBQ sauce, I'm here to help obviously this is for the greater good." She said batting her eyelashes at me.

Oh great, the last thing I need is for Annabeth to find out I was talking to some beautiful water lady.

"You want to help me save the camp." I asked confused.

"Oh heavens no! I'm talking about your relationship with Annabeth." She said rolling her eyes. "From the looks of it you're going to need all the help you can get."

Then she paused for a second as if she realized how that made her sound "I mean yes for your camp."

I stood up on the raft. "L-Lady Aphrodite?" 

"Correct!" She said beaming at me, enjoying being recognized. "I've noticed that you and your siblings lack what your father has in the relationship department."

I felt my face heat up. Did she really just compare my relationship skill to my fathers.

"He's had thousands of years of experience!" I complained.

"No excuses, I'm not going to let you ruin your chances with Annabeth, so I'm going to turn your boat in the right direction. It's the first step to getting what I want." She said almost squealing. "I mean, the first step to helping the camp."

She waved her hand and my boat turned and started to drift away from her. "You better not blow this for me!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, only bad things could come from having Aphrodite so interested in my love life.


End file.
